


Everyone's Happy

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, pushing all the right buttons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Tony grants one of Peter's requests.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: H2's fan_flashworks [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571885
Kudos: 15
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Everyone's Happy

"Peter, are you sure about this?" Tony asked as they made their way to the playroom. "It's a lot."

"I know," Peter nodded. "But this is probably the safest place to try it."

While Tony did agree with that, it was still a little on the extreme side and just on the edge of his personal limits. It didn't cross any boundaries - he knew Peter would never push that far. He too a breath and stopped just outside the door. "Okay, but I reserve the right to stop if it gets too dangerous or anyone is uncomfortable."

Peter smiled at him. Then, brushed his body up against Tony's and gave him a languid kiss. "And this is why I trust you."

Fuck that was hot. Tony alerted FRIDAY to let them into the playroom, then ushered Peter inside ahead of him. Their guest should have already arrived and be waiting for them.

He could see the moment Peter realized what he was in for. Peter's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. He turned back to Tony, just staring for a moment.

"Is this real?" Peter asked, voice starting to get a little breathy.

"I'm not imaginary," Bucky said from his casual perch on a spanking bench.

Peter grinned, glanced to Bucky, then back to Tony. "He's on board with this?"

Tony nodded. "He wouldn't be here if he wasn't. He was on your list of acceptable options. But, if you've changed your mind, I can pick someone else."

Peter shook his head. "No. He's perfect." He turned to Bucky again. "Sorry to talk about you rather than to you. This is amazing, thank you."

"Sure thing," Bucky said with a grin. "Just let me know what you need me to do."

Tony nodded to Peter, who then crossed to Bucky and stood in front of him. He asked how Bucky would like to see him - level of undress, positions - then complied after checking back for Tony's approval.

Naked and seated on a bondage bench, Peter looked beautiful and eager. Bucky approached and brushed a hand over Peter's smooth skin, down his chest, then traced a single finger along the length of Peter's cock.

"Do we need to do any prep work?" Bucky asked as Peter tried not to lift his hips against Bucky's hand.

Tony shook his head. "He should be good. He knew this was coming, so he's either wearing a plug or he wants it to hurt." Tony knew the answer - Peter didn't want pain that way and was prep'ed and ready to go.

"Then let's get started," Bucky suggested. He asked Peter to bend over the bench for them. Protocols had been discussed earlier, so those formalities didn't eat into their play time at all.

Bucky eased the plug free from Peter's ass and set it aside. He let his hand play over Peter's skin. "He's almost prettier naked."

Tony chuckled. "Almost." He stepped up beside Peter and pushed two fingers into his mouth. Peter obediently sucked on them, his eyes falling closed as he moaned softly.

"Did you want above or below, Tony?" Bucky asked, letting his hand drift to brush against Peter's balls.

"Guest gets first pick. I'm comfortable either way."

Peter whimpered softly when Tony took his fingers away. Then he requested to make a suggestion. With the go ahead from Tony, he offered, "You could lay down together, Tony's legs over Bucky's, then I could ride you both that way." He bit his lip, waiting.

"Science and logistics, gotta love it. Up to you, Barnes. His way or the more traditional."

"Let's try his set up. We can change if it doesn't work."

Bucky and Tony settled themselves on the bondage table - it was just long enough to accommodate them. Peter braced against Bucky's metal hand to get himself into position. Tony supported his back as he guided himself onto Bucky's cock first.

Peter dropped his head back with a warm sigh as he sank into place. Bucky let out a pleased sound of his own. Peter took a few easy strokes on Bucky, then leaned himself forward so Tony could line up.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

Licking his lips in anticipation, Peter nodded, then eased back. He took a deep breath to get his muscles to relax for him. Once Tony breached his entrance, Peter let out a soft hiss of discomfort. But he waved off Tony asking if he wanted to stop. No chance. He'd been waiting for this for too long.

Now he was getting word of encouragement from both Tony and Bucky. Peter would take a breath and lower himself a little more on each exhale. The whole time, he was hearing warm, beautiful words from both in front of and behind him. Paired with the warm hands ghosting over his skin, it was amazing.

"Fuck, guys," he breathed and sank a little lower. He could feel the stretch, but it felt so damned good, any bit of pain was fully eclipsed by the pleasure of two cocks filling his ass.

Tony let out a warm sound and rested a hand on peter's hip. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Bucky grunted what sounded like an agreement. "More once you start riding."

Peter's skin flushed under the compliments. He wanted to do well for both his dom, Tony, and their guest, Bucky. Now that he had both cocks fully seated inside him, it was time to start really moving.

His feet just barely reached the floor, but he had enough leverage to push himself up almost to the heads of the nice thick cocks inside him. As he lowered himself down again, he was greeted with stereo moans. That was delicious. And exactly what he was wanting from this experience - everyone happy.

Peter lifted and lowered himself, beginning to fuck himself in earnest. His own hard cock bounced against his belly. "Oh, fuck," he panted.

Tony knew what that meant. "You... you know the rules, Pete," he panted right back. He was so close, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir." Still bouncing happily. If he managed to not come until he was permitted, he'd give himself a cookie. This would be near impossible.

Tony came first, grunting behind Peter, and spilling inside him. Peter didn't stand a chance after that. He tried to ask permission, but couldn't get all the words out before his orgasm rocked through him, sending his release across Bucky's chest.

Bucky needed a few more good thrusts inside Peter after Tony slipped out in order to get off. Peter was sensitive at that point and breathing through the over-stimulation until Bucky finally gripped his hips and held Peter down on his cock as he filled Peter's ass.

Peter all but collapsed against Bucky. A metal arm raised to keep Peter upright. "Oh man, he breathed. Followed by, "Sorry, sir, wasn't able to wait."

Tony brushed a gentle hand over Peter's hair. "Clean up your mess. We'll talk about punishment later. You did great tonight."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
